The Walking Dead - My Story
by TowandaGermany
Summary: Plötzlich ist nichts mehr wie es war. Das muss auch Chloe feststellen, als sie sich in einem Szenario wiederfindet, das sie selbst nicht mal in ihrer Fantasie Zustande gebracht hätte. Auf der Suche nach ihrem Vater stellt sie fest, dass man nicht jedem Menschen trauen kann - und Verbündete findet, wo man es am wenigsten erwartet.


1

Ich kann mich noch an fast alles erinnern. So viele Dinge sind passiert. Schreckliche Dinge. Und immer noch weiß keiner wieso. Die einen geben der Regierung die Schuld. Die anderen vermuten eine Seuche aus dem All. Und der Rest denkt, es wäre die Rache Gottes.

Ich denke gar nichts. Ich will auch überhaupt nicht wissen, was die Hintergründe sind. Wer all dieses Leid verursacht hat. Wer verantwortlich ist für die vielen Toten. Natürlich habe auch ich viele getötet. Nachbarn, Freunde. Völlig Fremde und auch Familie. Immerhin hatte ich keine Wahl. Niemand hatte die. Wir wurden nicht gefragt.

2

Es war ein verschneiter Tag. Einer dieser Tage, an denen es gar nicht hell werden wollte und man dauernd das Gefühl hatte, man wäre erst vor wenigen Stunden aufgewacht.

Ich saß an meinem Laptop und versuchte krampfhaft meine Schreibblockade zu überwinden, die mich seit Monaten daran hinderte, auch nur einen kurzen Satz zustande zu bringen. Ich starrte einfach auf den Bildschirm als würde ich hoffen, die leere Seite mit Kraft meiner Gedanken zu füllen. Ich war keine professionelle Autorin. Ich verdiente kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten. Wie auch? Ich wagte es ja nicht mal, sie jemandem zu zeigen, weil ich – obwohl ich gerne schrieb – alles, was ich zu Papier brachte, irgendwie albern fand. Mit 16 hatte ich zwei Geschichten verfasst, die es vom Umfang her locker zu Büchern geschafft hätten, aber ich habe sie nie irgendwo hingeschickt. Ich war kein großer Freund von zwischenmenschlichen Kontakten, ausser sie ließen sich auf das Internet beschränken. Eine Einreichung meines Manuskripts hätte aber irgendwann persönlichen Kontakt mit fremden Menschen erfordert und das wollte ich vermeiden. Gar nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, wenn ein Verlag tatsächlich Interesse zeigen und das Buch veröffentlichen würde. Ich hätte berühmt werden können. Nein danke.  
Hätten mir nicht irgendwann die Augen gebrannt, hätte mein Körper nicht nach frischer Luft verlangt – und vor allem wäre das Notstromaggregat im Keller nicht plötzlich angesprungen, dann wäre mir glatt entgangen, was da draußen in der echten Welt vor sich ging. Manchmal wünsche ich mir, ich hätte nie hinaus gesehen.

Ich öffnete das Fenster, um die muffige Luft aus dem Zimmer zu vertreiben. Was mir als erstes auffiel, war die Stille. Ich wohnte in einer relativ lauten Gegend. Streitereien der anderen Nachbarn, lärmende Nachbarskinder. Halbstarke, die mit ihrem ersten Moped knatternd umherdüsten – oder unser seltsamster Bewohner ein paar Häuser weiter, der in seinem Garten gerne auf Dosen schoss. Ein ruhiger Wintertag war daher nichts Unangenehmes, aber diese Stille war…erdrückend. Kein Auto war zu hören, keine spielenden Kinder, die Schneemänner bauten und sich kreischend den nahen Schlittenhügel hinunterstürzten. Alles war wie ausgestorben.  
Normalerweise hätte mich sowas nicht gestört, wenn es mir nicht so komisch vorgekommen wäre. Die letzten Tage hatte ich die Fensterläden geschlossen gelassen, um völlig ungestört zu sein. Irgendwas war passiert und ich hatte es nicht mitbekommen. Doch was? Ich lehnte mich aus dem Fenster und blickte mich um. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen.  
Gerade, als ich das Fenster wieder schließen und die Welt da draußen sich selbst überlassen wollte, hörte ich einen Schrei. Noch nie im Leben hatte ich etwas Schlimmeres gehört. Es lief mir eiskalt den Rücken runter und einen Moment lang war ich unfähig mich zu bewegen. Doch dann sah ich sie: Eine Frau aus unserer anonymen Nachbarschaft, die mit gehetztem Blick um die Ecke des Hauses gegenüber gerannt kam. Sie trug nur einen Morgenmantel und Pantoffeln, vor was auch immer sie davon lief, es musste furchtbar sein. Niemand verließ sein Haus bei diesem Wetter in so einem Aufzug.  
Ich wollte in nichts hineingezogen werden, also schloss ich schnell das Fenster und linste hinter dem Vorhang hinaus. Die Frau – ich hatte sie schon desöfteren gesehen, aber wusste absolut nichts über sie – blickte sich immer wieder hilfesuchend um, während sie scheinbar um ihr Leben rannte. Sie überquerte die Straße und ich hatte schon die Befürchtung, dass sie mich gesehen hatte, als sie auf der glatten Straße ausrutschte und der Länge nach hinschlug. Blut lief ihr aus der Nase und sie schien benommen zu sein. Ohne groß zu überlegen griff ich nach meiner Jacke und lief die Treppen hinunter, um ihr zu helfen. Ich ließ die Haustüre offen und lief zu ihr. Sie lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden und wimmerte. Als meine Hand ihre Schulter berührte, schoss ihr Kopf nach oben und sie schrie aus voller Leibeskraft.

„Schhht! Ich will Ihnen doch nichts tun, ich dachte nur…" begann ich, doch die Frau schien nichts um sich herum wahrzunehmen.  
Sie schrie und schlug nach mir, als wäre ich der Teufel persönlich. Ich ging einige Schritte zurück, denn ich hatte nicht vor, durch sie K.O. zu gehen, wenn sie so weitermachte. Mittlerweile war sie wieder auf den Beinen – wenn auch wackelig – und sie sah immer wieder hektisch hinter sich. Diese Situation war mehr als seltsam und einen kurzen Moment lang fragte ich mich, ob ich nicht einfach eingeschlafen war und hier grad super Stoff für eine wirre Geschichte träumte.  
Ein lauter Knall ließ mich herumfahren und mit Schrecken stellte ich fest, dass die Haustüre vom Wind zugeschlagen worden war. Natürlich waren die Schlüssel IM Haus. Während ich noch auf die Türe starrte mir innerlich sagte, wie dämlich ich doch war, holte mich ein stechender Schmerz zurück in die Realität und machte mir damit auch klar, dass ich sicher nicht träumte. Die Frau hatte mir doch tatsächlich ein Küchenmesser in den Oberarm gerammt und sah mich nun an, als würde sie eine Reaktion von mir erwarten. Während ich noch zu geschockt war, um überhaupt irgendwie zu reagieren sah ich in einiger Entfernung eine Gestalt durch den Schnee auf uns zukommen. Es ließ sich nicht sagen, ob diese Gestalt männlich oder weiblich war, mir viel nur auf, dass sie nicht lief wie ein normaler Mensch. Der Gang war irgendwie…schleppend und langsam. Die Frau entdeckte die Gestalt ebenfalls, fing auf der Stelle wieder an zu schreien und rannte die Straße hinunter. Ich sah der Frau nach und richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit dann auf die sich nähernde Person. Täuschte ich mich oder war da tatsächlich ein seltsames Stöhnen zu hören? Und was war das für ein Gestank? Ich konnte den Geruch nicht wirklich zuordnen, obwohl er mir bekannt vorkam…irgendwie ein bisschen wie muffiger Keller oder….Meine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Die Gestalt war jetzt noch ca. 20 Meter von mir entfernt und trotz des Schnees konnte ich sie erkennen. Es handelte sich um einen Mann…das war aber auch alles, was ich sagen konnte. Das Gesicht war zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellt. Ein Auge hing ihm aus der Augenhöhle, in der Wange klaffte ein riesiges Loch, das einen leuchtend roten Fleck auf seiner fahlen Haut war. Er trug Jeans und einen Pullover, einen Schuh hatte er verloren, aber das schien ihn nicht zu stören. Sein Interesse schien nur mir zu gelten. Und ich glaubte zu wissen, worin sein Interesse lag. Ich wirbelte herum und lief so schnell ich konnte auf mein Haus zu, nur um Sekunden später gegen die geschlossene Türe zu knallen.  
„Scheiße!" fluchte ich und schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um die Sterne, die ich durch den Aufprall sah, zu verscheuchen.  
Die Gestalt kam weiter auf mich zu. Ich rannte ums Haus, nur um festzustellen, dass alle Fenster natürlich sorgfältig verschlossen waren. Als ich es einmal umrundet hatte und um die Ecke blickte, sah ich, dass dieses…Ding…mir nicht gefolgt war. Es lief die Straße hinunter, den Weg, den kurz zuvor meine Nachbarin entlanggeflüchtet war.

Ungläubig starrte ich in die Richtung und atmete auf. Dann durchfuhr mich ein höllischer Schmerz und die Wunde an meinem Arm fiel mir wieder ein. Das Blut lief mir in dünnen Rinnsalen den Arm hinunter, es tat zwar weh, aber sie schien nicht tief zugestochen zu haben. Wo war das Messer überhaupt? Es musste noch dort liegen, wo die Frau aus der Nachbarschaft mich angegriffen hatte. In der kurzen Zeit war schon so viel seltsames Zeug passiert, dass ich darauf gefasst war, das noch mehr kommen würde. Also wäre es nicht schlecht, bewaffnet zu sein. Nachdem die Luft rein war, lief ich zur Straße und sah das Messer auf dem Boden liegen. Schnell hob ich es auf und lief wieder zu meiner Haustüre.  
Ich rüttelte daran, in der Hoffnung, dass sie vielleicht doch aufgehen würde, aber nichts geschah. Obwohl ich wusste, dass es sinnlos war, klopfte ich sogar an. Doch natürlich öffnete niemand, denn der einzige Bewohner des Hauses stand hier draußen! Irgendwo in der Ferne heulte eine Alarmanlage eines Autos auf, ich wirbelte herum und ließ das Messer fallen. Der Schnee war stärker geworden und es war unmöglich, in der Ferne etwas zu erkennen. Die Alarmanlage heulte immer noch, als ich spürte, wie die Türe von innen geöffnet wurde. Ehe ich etwas tun konnte, spürte ich einen kalten, spitzen Gegenstand an meiner Kehle.  
„Einen Ton und ich mach dich kalt." Zischte mir jemand ins Ohr.  
Ich schloss die Augen und erwartete das Schlimmste, doch der Schmerz kam erst, als ich im Flur hart auf dem Boden aufschlug. Ich blieb einfach liegen und öffnete die Augen nicht.  
Der Angreifer stieg über mich hinweg und ging ins Wohnzimmer.  
Ich rührte mich immer noch nicht, als er rief: „Du bist ganz schön naiv, dich da draußen so ungeschützt rumzutreiben und ‚Süßes oder Saures' an fremden Haustüren zu spielen."  
Jetzt setzte ich mich auf. „Das hier ist zufällig MEIN Haus!" schrie ich und kam auf die Beine.  
Ich ging ihm nach und stand einem Mann gegenüber, den ich noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen hatte. Er war ein gutes Stück größer als ich, trug eine ramponierte Lederjacke und auch seine Jeans schien schon einmal bessere Zeiten gesehen zu haben. Sein braunes Haar hing ihm nass in die Stirn und er funkelte mich aus seinen blauen Augen an.  
„DEIN Haus?" Er schien mir kein Wort zu glauben. „Warum klopfst du dann an deiner eigenen Haustüre?"  
Ich setzte zu einer Antwort an, seufzte dann aber nur und setzte mich an mein Laptop.  
Da die vorherigen Ereignisse schon verwirrend genug waren, war es mir nun auch egal, dass da ein Fremder in meinem Haus war und ich beschloss, ihn zunächst zu ignorieren. Er schien ja friedlich zu sein.  
Als ich den Internetbrowser öffnete, sah ich, dass keine Verbindung da war. Ich versuchte es mit einer neuen Verbindung, doch auch das blieb erfolglos.  
„Damit wirst du kein Glück haben." Brummte der Fremde aus dem Sessel, in den er sich hatte fallen lassen. „Seit Tagen gibt es keine Informationsmöglichkeiten mehr. Telefone, Internet, Fernsehen. Alles tot."  
Ich sah ihn kurz an. Während ich die letzte Zeit an meiner Schreibblockade geknabbert hatte, war mir gar nicht aufgefallen, dass mich mein Vater gar nicht mit seinen täglichen, besorgten Anrufen genervt hatte. Den Fernseher hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr benutzt und auch das Internet hatte ich – ungewöhnlich für mich, da ich meine sozialen Kontakte online zu führen pflege – die letzten Tage unbeachtet gelassen, da ich keinerlei Ablenkung wollte.  
„Wie viele Tage schon?" fragte ich ihn leise.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Angefangen hat alles vor 2 Wochen. Vielleicht auch mehr…ich hab mir den Tag nicht gemerkt, als die ganze Scheiße angefangen hat. Hab seitdem Wichtigeres im Kopf"  
Ohne weiter auf seine Antwort einzugehen blickte ich auf meine geöffnete, immer noch leere Datei. Die ganzen Tage hatte ich mich nur auf diese Sache konzentriert, bei der doch nichts rausgekommen war. Ich konnte wirklich stolz auf mich sein.  
Diese Phasen hatte ich schon öfter mal gehabt, aber diesmal schien tatsächlich etwas in der Welt passiert zu sein und ich hatte davon nicht das Geringste mitbekommen, hatte ich doch dank eines überfürsorglichen Vaters zu Hause alles, was ich brauchte. Der Keller war voll mit Vorräten, ich hatte die letzten Wochen das Haus also nicht ein einziges Mal verlassen müssen, dass mein Vater sich aber nicht ein einziges Mal gemeldet hatte, war mir entgangen. Das war mal wieder typisch für mich.  
Ich fuhr mein Laptop runter und klappte es zu. Dann wandte ich mich meinem ‚Gast' zu.  
„Also, was machen Sie in meinem Haus?" fragte ich und wunderte mich über die Ruhe in meiner Stimme.  
Ich mochte diesen Kerl nicht, aber irgendwas sagte mir, dass von ihm keine Gefahr ausging. Zumindest nicht im Moment. Er antwortete nicht, sondern bohrte seelenruhig mit seinem Messer in der Armlehne meines Sessels herum.  
Ich wartete noch ein paar Minuten, dann murmelte ich genervt „Ich geb`s auf…" und ging in die Küche, um mir ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Während ich in der Küche war, lauschte ich mit einem Ohr auf Geräusche aus dem Wohnzimmer. Wie konnte er so gelassen sein, wenn da draußen scheinbar etwas Seltsames vor sich ging? Ich nahm mein Glas, drehte mich um, prallte gegen den Fremden, stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und ließ das Glas auf den Boden fallen, wo es sofort in etliche Scherben zerbrach.  
„Sonst geht's aber noch ja?!" fuhr ich ihn an.  
Als ich die Scherben aufsammelte, schnitt ich mich an einer davon und mein Finger fing ziemlich stark an zu bluten. Ich hasste Blut. Ganz egal von wem. Genervt griff ich nach einem Geschirrtuch und wickelte es mir fest um den Finger. Der Blick des fremden Mannes fiel auf meinen Oberarm und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Er packte mich fest an der Schulter.  
„War das einer von denen?" fragte er und ich sah ihn verständnislos an. „ANTWORTE MIR!" schrie er und zog sein Messer.  
Ich hatte wirklich genug von diesen Dingern, löste mich aus seinem Griff und wich zurück.  
„Von ‚denen'?! Eine Frau aus der Nachbarschaft ist mit nem Messer auf mich los gegangen, als sie vor jemandem auf der Flucht war, ein komischer Typ, der in seinem Zustand eigentlich keinen Meter mehr gehen können sollte, ist die Straße entlanggeschlurft und dann finde ich in meinem Haus noch irgendnen Typen vor, der mich jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal mit einem Messer bedroht! WAS ZUR HÖLLE IST HIER LOS?!"  
Die letzten Worte brüllte ich förmlich, was ihn aber nicht zu beeindrucken schien.  
Er richtete weiterhin das Messer auf mich und ließ mich nicht aus den Augen.  
„Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, was da draußen vor sich geht oder?" fragte er schließlich langsam. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und hielt mir den Arm. Er deutete mit dem Messer auf meine Wunde.  
„Du wurdest mit einem Messer angegriffen. Nicht gebissen?" Wieder schüttelte ich den Kopf.  
Endlich ließ er das Messer sinken. Er kam auf mich zu und wollte die Wunde ansehen, doch ich wich zurück.  
„Hey, ich tu dir schon nichts." Plötzlich klang er freundlich, doch ich traute ihm nicht ganz. „Du solltest das verbinden. Hast du irgendwas da? Ich kann mich darum kümmern." Bot er an.  
Die Aussicht auf eine abgedeckte Wunde war natürlich in meinem Sinn, also holte ich Jod und Verbandszeug aus dem Bad. Während der Fremde sich um meine Wunde kümmerte, musterte ich ihn verstohlen. Er sah nicht schlecht aus, ein wenig abgekämpft, aber das hatte sicher seinen Grund. Charakterlich hatte er sich bisher jedoch als absolutes Arschloch entpuppt – selbst wenn er sich jetzt sehr gut um meine Verletzung kümmerte. Ich räusperte mich.  
„Sie…sie machen das ja sehr professionell." Sagte ich, um die unangenehme Stille zu durchbrechen. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Nicht wirklich. Nur viel Übung." Entgegnete er knapp. Als er fertig war, setzte er sich wieder in den Sessel.  
„Verraten Sie mir jetzt, was Sie in meinem Haus wollen?" versuchte ich es erneut.  
Wieder zuckte er mit den Schultern.  
„Die Tür war offen. Ich musste irgendwo hin, wo es einigermaßen sicher ist. Man sollte sich nicht viel draußen aufhalten in letzter Zeit. Und das sage ich nicht, wegen der Kälte."  
Irgendein teil in mir wollte plötzlich hysterisch anfangen zu lachen. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Ein erwachsener fremder Mann saß in meinem Wohnzimmer und erzählte mir irgendwas von Bissen und Gefahren. Hätte vorher nicht dieses Erlebnis mit der Frau und diesem….Ding gehabt…ich hätte die Polizei gerufen und diesen Kerl festnehmen lassen. Aber die wäre ja wohl sowieso nicht gekommen. Ich ließ mich wieder auf meinen Stuhl sinken und starrte aus dem Fenster.  
„Was …was ist denn da draußen?" fragte ich schließlich, obwohl ich nicht sicher war, ob ich die Antwort hören wollte.  
Im Prinzip hatte ich eine Ahnung, nachdem ich diese…Begegnung gehabt hatte, aber das alles schien mir zu albern, um es wirklich zu glauben. Ich zweifelte immernoch an meinem Verstand, denn das was ich gesehen hatte, konnte unmöglich das sein. Das gab es einfach nicht.  
„Zombies." Sagte der Fremde.  
Scheinbar gab es das doch. Ich wandte mich ihm zu und lachte leise.  
„Zombies?" fragte ich ungläubig. „Wie Dinger aus dem Fernsehen und so?"  
„Jup."  
Ich versuchte den Hauch eines Scherzes in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, aber er blickte mich mit dem ernstesten Gesichtsausdruck an, den ich je gesehen hatte. Er wollte mich nicht auf den Arm nehmen.  
„Aber…wie….?" Setzte sich an, wusste aber gar nicht, was ich eigentlich fragen wollte.  
„Das weiß niemand…also, zumindest niemand der Überlebenden, die ich getroffen habe. Wir hoffen aber, dass wir irgendwo…" – „Überlebende? Und die…"  
Sofort schoss mir mein Vater in den Kopf. Er hatte sich nicht per Telefon melden können, doch er hätte sicher alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, um sicherzugehen, dass es mir hier gut geht. Er wäre doch…Ich stand aprupt auf und lief in Richtung Türe. Blitzschnell war der Fremde bei mir und packte mich am Arm. Genau an der Stelle mit der Stichwunde. Ich zuckte zusammen, doch das schien ihn nicht zu stören. Er packte noch fester zu.  
„Was wird das denn jetz?" In seiner Stimme war keine Spur mehr von Freundlichkeit.  
„Ich muss…mein Vater…er.." stammelte ich und wollte mich trotz der Schmerzen aus seinem Griff befreien, doch ich hatte keine Chance.  
„Wie lange hast du schon nichts mehr von ihm gehört?" fragte er nur und ich antwortete: „Keine Ahnung, ich war so mit…meiner Sache beschäftigt…ich habe ihn absolut vergessen." Den eigenen Vater vergessen, was war ich nur für eine Tochter. Ich wollte mir nicht die Blöße geben, vor dem Fremden zu heulen, also biss ich mir auf die Zunge, bis die Tränen nicht mehr weiterrollen wollten.  
Er sah mir in die Augen und sagte: „Wenn du da jetzt raus gehst, kommst du nicht weit. Das kann ich dir sagen."  
Jetzt riss ich mich los, auch wenn der darauffolgende Schmerz fast unerträglich war.  
„Ach ja und warum? Weil ich ein schwaches, hilfloses Mädel bin?" zischte ich.  
Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Naja, schwach siehst du ja nicht gerade aus."  
Die Anspielung auf meine nicht vorhandene 90-60-90 Figur trieb mir die Schamesröte ins Gesicht und ich zupfte an meiner Jacke. Gleichzeitig machte es mich noch wütender.  
„Arschloch!" fauchte ich und ging in mein Schlafzimmer. Obwohl es solche Situationen schon oft in meinem Leben gegeben hatte, kam ich auch im Alter von 28 Jahren noch nicht damit klar. Wütend kramte ich einen Rucksack hervor und ging dann in die Küche, um ihn mit Wasserflaschen zu füllen. Da der Fremde immernoch an der Türe stand und mich beobachte, verzichtete ich darauf, auch Nahrungsmittel einzupacken. Ich hatte keinen Nerv für noch einen dummen Spruch.  
Dann ging ich in den Flur und holte einen Baseballschläger aus dem Schrank. Mein Vater hatte ihn mir geschenkt.  
Ich ging auf die Haustüre zu und der Mann machte den Weg frei.  
„Immer auf den Kopf zielen!" rief er mir nach, als ich durch den Vorgarten zu meinem Auto lief. Als Dank für diesen Tipp, reckte ich ihm den Mittelfinger entgegen, ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken.

3

Was zur Hölle hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Ich war keine 10 Minuten unterwegs, als ich das Auto am Straßenrand abstellte und den Kopf auf das Lenkrad legte. Ich hatte einen völlig fremden Mann allein in meinem Haus gelassen. Ich hatte ihm die Story von „Zombies" abgekauft und Hals über Kopf das Haus verlassen, um nach meinem Vater zu sehen. Was, wenn der Typ mir nur Mist erzählt hatte, um seelenruhig mein Haus leerzuräumen? Ich hob den Kopf und sah zurück in die Richtung, aus der ich gekommen war.  
„Na klar, die ganze Nachbarschaft verschwört sich gegen dich, damit man dir den Fernseher klauen kann." Sagte ich zu mir selber und lachte über meine eigene Dummheit.  
Ein Kratzen an der Beifahrertüre holte mich von meinen Verschwörungstheorien zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Da stand eine Frau neben meinem Auto und machte sich an der Türe zu schaffen, doch ehe sie sie öffnen konnte, hatte ich schon die Zentralverriegelung aktiviert. Allerdings schien das die Frau nicht zu interessieren, sie rüttelte weiter am Türgriff und kratzte mit der anderen Hand an der Fensterscheibe.  
„Was zum Teufel…?" flüsterte ich, als mein Blick auf ihren nicht vorhandenen Unterkiefer fiel.  
Ohne zu zögern startete ich den Wagen und drückte aufs Gas. Nachdem ich erst mal den vor mir parkenden Wagen gerammt hatte, legte ich den Rückwärtsgang ein, wobei ich leicht schief fuhr und die Frau erwischte. Doch auch das schien ihr nichts anzuhaben, denn sie stand gleich wieder auf.  
„Scheiße!" fluchte ich und fuhr auf die Straße.  
Wie ferngesteuert schlug ich die Richtung ein, wo die Stadt lag, in der mein Vater wohnte. Eine Fahrt von etwa 45 Minuten, jedoch kam ich nicht sehr weit, denn einige Kilometer vor der Stadtgrenze zwang mich ein Stau, der sich auf beide Spuren verteilte, zum Anhalten. Allerdings handelte es sich nicht um einen gewöhnlichen Stau. Keine Motoren liefen, keine Menschen, die genervt hupten oder die Autos verließen, um nachzusehen, was los war. Der Wagen schräg vor mir schien verlassen und ich schätzte, dass es bei den übrigen Autos nicht anders aussehen würde.  
Ich griff nach meinem Baseballschläger, stieg aus und schnappte nach Luft, als mir eine eisige Sturmböhe ins Gesicht wehte. Es schneite nicht mehr, aber der Sturm schien zuzunehmen. Wie passend. Ich schlang meine Jacke so eng es ging an mich und lief zwischen den Autos hindurch. Sie waren durchgehend leer. Es hatte den Anschein, als stünden sie schon ewig hier – und es sah auch nicht so aus, als würde einer der Besitzer jemals wieder zurückkehren.  
Langsam und vorsichtig ging ich vorwärts. Da der Wind heulte und mich ohnehin niemand hören würde, bemühte ich mich nicht, leise zu sein. Das Blöde jedoch war, dass ich natürlich auch niemanden hören konnte. Zum Beispiel die Gruppe von Zombies, die plötzlich hinter mir auftauchten. Als ich sie bemerkte, war es schon fast zu spät. Ich hatte mich umgedreht, um zu sehen wie weit ich nun schon von meinem Auto entfernt war, als ich einem von diesen Monstern direkt ins Gesicht sah. Ich konnte vor Schreck nicht einmal schreien, doch ich drosch mit meinem Schläger auf mein Gegenüber ein. Er oder sie – das konnte man nicht mehr erkennen – verlor zwar einen Arm durch einen meiner Schläge, aber ansonsten beeindruckte es nicht wirklich. Auch die anderen drei Zombies ließen sich nicht aufhalten.  
„Immer auf den Kopf zielen!" hatte ich plötzlich die Stimme des Fremden in Erinnerung – und das tat ich dann auch.  
Ich war mir sicher, dass ich das Geräusch, das der Schläger verursachte, als ich dem ersten Zombie den Schädel zertrümmerte, nie vergessen würde. Übelkeit überwältigte mich , als ich das Gehirn durch das Loch in der Schädeldecke sah und feine Knochensplitter mein Gesicht trafen. Doch mein Überlebensinstinkt war in diesem Moment stärker, also nahm ich mir auch die Anderen vor, nachdem der erste zu Boden gegangen war.  
Ich rang nach Atem, als hätte ich soeben einen Marathon hinter mir, meine Kleidung war mit Blutspritzern bedeckt und ich zitterte am ganzen Körper, aber ich hatte es geschafft! Ich lebte immer noch. Doch was sollte ich jetzt tun? Zu Fuß war ich einfach zu leichte Beute und mit dem Auto kam ich nicht durch. Ich musste eine andere Route wählen, um zu meinem Vater zu kommen, allerdings würde das für mich einen Umweg von mindestens eineinhalb Stunden bedeuten – wenn die andere Straße frei war. Da eine weitere Begegnung mit diesen Dingern aber nicht wirklich verlockend erschien, beschloss ich, es zu versuchen. Im Auto war ich wenigstens sicher. Ich überprüfte noch ein paar herumstehende Wagen, dann lief ich zurück zu Meinem, stieg ein und verriegelte die Türen. Der Motor stotterte kurz, als ich den Zündschlüssel herumdrehte, dann sprang er an. Ohne mich umzusehen wendete ich und fuhr wieder in die Richtung meiner Ortschaft.  
Es hatte wieder begonnen zu schneien und die Sicht war miserabel. Ich fuhr im Schneckentempo und war einen kurzen Moment froh, dass ausser mir niemand auf der Straße war.  
Der Hinweg war mir wesentlich länger vorgekommen, denn kurze Zeit später befand ich mich schon wieder an der Stelle, wo ich den Zombie über den Haufen gefahren hatte. Jedoch war weit und breit niemand zu sehen.

Ich passierte mein Haus, hielt dann kurz an und fuhr wieder ein Stück zurück. Die Haustüre war geschlossen und hinter den Vorhängen regte sich nichts. Da ich beim Verlassen zum Glück meinen Schlüssel mitgenommen hatte, beschloss ich, noch ein paar Dinge mitzunehmen, schließlich wusste ich nicht wann – und ob – ich wiederkommen würde.  
Der Typ hatte sicher schon das Weite gesucht – und wenn nicht, dann würde ich ihn noch vor die Tür setzen, bevor ich mich wieder auf den Weg machte. Zumindest in der Theorie klang mein Plan äußerst sinnvoll und leicht in die Tat umsetzbar.  
Als ich das Haus betrat, versuchte ich so leise wie möglich zu sein. Nachdem ich alle Räume überprüft hatte und niemanden entdeckt hatte, der hier nichts zu suchen hatte, atmete ich auf und ließ mich in den Sessel im Wohnzimmer fallen. Mein Blick viel sofort auf das Loch in der Lehne.  
„Arschloch." Murmelte ich, während ich versuchte, den Bezug wieder einigermaßen zurecht zu ziehen.  
Ein Klicken hinter mir ließ mich erstarren.  
„Für eine Frau hast du eine ziemlich unhöfliche Art, mit Gästen umzugehen." Flüsterte mir eine inzwischen vertraute Stimme ins Ohr.

Ich wollte mich umdrehen, doch etwas Spitzes bohrte sich in meinen Nacken.  
„Wenn ich Du wäre, würde ich das nicht tun. Dein Abgang vorhin war nicht sehr freundlich."  
„Ihr Verhalten war auch nicht gerade charmant." Presste ich zwischen den Zähnen hervor während mir Tränen in die Augen traten.  
„Nana. Ich dachte jemand wie Du könnte ein bisschen Spaß vertragen. Dass die Weiber heutzutage immer so empfindlich sein müssen…" Ich glaubte ein Lachen in seiner Stimme zu hören.  
Der Druck in meinem Nacken ließ nach, der Fremde ging um den Sessel herum und setzte sich mir gegenüber auf einen Stuhl. Warum hatte ich ihn vorhin nicht bemerkt? Ich hatte doch alles abgesucht.  
„Wenn ich nicht gefunden werden möchte, findet man mich auch nicht." Sagte er, als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen. Er legte den Kopf schief und richtete eine Armbrust auf mich. Der Pfeil war schmutzig und ich hoffte, dass ich mir durch das Ding in meinem Nacken nichts eingefangen hatte. Als wäre das im Moment mein größtes Problem gewesen.  
„Lange hast du es ja nicht ausgehalten da draußen." Stellte er fest, ohne die Waffe zu senken. Er ließ den Blick über meine Blutgesprenkelte Jacke gleiten. „Aber immerhin hast du eine Begegnung mit den Beißern überstanden. Ganz unfähig kannst du also nicht sein."  
Ich schnaubte nur und konzentrierte mich auf das Loch in der Lehne.  
Nach einiger Zeit ließ er die Armbrust sinken und stellte sie – natürlich in Greifweite – neben sich. Ich hob den Blick und sah ihn an.  
„Hey, ich konnte doch nicht wissen, ob du nicht vielleicht zurückgekommen bist, um mich zu töten." Erklärte er und hob beide Arme, während er versuchte ein unschuldiges Lächeln aufzusetzen.  
„Ach, und woher wissen Sie, dass ich das nicht noch tun werde?" entgegnete ich gereizt.  
Dieser Typ machte mich wirklich wahnsinnig. Da musste ich schon mitten in einer Zombieapokalypse landen und dann noch auf jemanden wie IHN treffen.  
„Du würdest es nicht tun." Beschloss er und in seinen Worten lag kein Funken Zweifel. Ich würde aber einen Teufel tun und ihm sagen, dass er – warum auch immer - Recht hatte.

Ohne ihn und seine Waffe aus den Augen zu lassen, erhob ich mich langsam.  
„Ich werde jetzt ein paar Sachen zusammenpacken und dann wieder verschwinden. Ich muss zu meinem Vater. Die kurze Route ist blockiert, da komm ich nie im Leben durch. Also muss ich einen anderen Weg nehmen." Noch während ich sprach, fragte ich mich, warum ich ihm das überhaupt erzählte und holte einen Koffer aus dem Schrank.  
„Warum bist du so sicher, dass du deinen Vater dort findest? Denkst du, er sitzt da gemütlich in seinem Schaukelstuhl und wartet darauf, dass alles vorbei ist?"  
Ich war gerade dabei, einige Bilder meiner Familie einzupacken und hielt gerade ein Foto von meinem Vater in der Hand.  
„Ich hab es doch schließlich auch geschafft." Sagte ich bitter und ließ das Foto unsanft in den Koffer fallen. „Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum er nicht versucht hat, mich zu finden."  
„Vielleicht dachte er, du wärst schon längst geflohen."  
Dass der Typ nicht die Taktlosigkeit besaß, zu vermuten mein Vater wäre schon von diesen fleischfressenden Monstern getötet worden, machte ihn fast etwas sympathischer.  
Ich packte noch ein paar Kleidungsstücke und – ohne mir Gedanken um einen blöden Spruch von ihm zu machen – etwas zu Essen ein, dann schloss ich den Koffer.  
„Wer sind Sie überhaupt?" fragte ich und ließ mich wieder in den Sessel fallen. Obwohl ich eigentlich so schnell wie möglich los wollte, war meine Neugier zu groß. Ich wollte zumindest wissen, wer er war, und wo er herkam – auch wenn ich ihn hoffentlich nie wieder sehen würde.  
„Ich bin Daryl." Sagte er und stand auf. Mein Körper spannte sich sofort an, als er auf mich zu kam, doch er wollte mir nur die Hand reichen. „Daryl Dixon."  
Zögernd ergriff ich sie.  
„Chloe." Sagte ich knapp und ließ seine Hand schnell wieder los. Wie gesagt, ich war kein großer Fan von zwischenmenschlichen Kontakten. Da waren mir die Zombies fast lieber.  
„Chloe." Wiederholte er und die Art, wie er es sagte, fühlte sich für mich äußerst komisch an. Ich atmete innerlich auf, als er sich wieder auf den Stuhl setzte.  
„Was genau hast Du hier gesucht?" Ihn zu siezen kam mir plötzlich unpassend vor. „Du hast gesagt, dass du einen einigermaßen sicheren Ort gesucht hast."  
„Ich bin seit mehreren Wochen unterwegs. Da tut es gut, sich mal irgendwo aufzuhalten, wo einen diese Beißer nicht sofort finden."  
„Beißer?" Dieses Wort hatte er vorher schon einmal benutzt.  
Daryl nickte. „Zombies. Untote."  
Er hielt kurz inne, als hätte er ein Geräusch gehört, doch dann fuhr er fort.  
„Diese Worte klingen aber mehr nach TV-Unterhaltung. Aber das da draußen, Chloe, das ist real."  
Er beugte sich nach vorne, als dürfe außer mir niemand mitbekommen, was los war.  
„Ich habe in den vergangenen Wochen Dinge gesehen, die sich kein Drehbuchautor dieser Welt ausdenken könnte." Daryl schüttelte den Kopf als versuche er diese Bilder zu verscheuchen.  
Ich wollte gar nicht weiter nachfragen, nachdem was ich auf der Straße gesehen hatte, konnte ich es mir bestens vorstellen.

4

„Ich sollte mich jetzt mal auf den Weg machen." Beschloss ich und stand auf. „Du kannst von mir aus hier bleiben, aber…naja, tu mir den Gefallen und klau mir nichts."  
Daryl blieb sitzen und sah an mir vorbei aus dem Fenster.  
„Ich würde da jetzt nicht rausgehen."  
Als ich seinem Blick folgte, entdeckte ich zwei dieser Beißer, die durch meinen Garten schlurften.  
„Bis die vorne sind, bin ich schon längst weggefahren." Sagte ich.  
„Denkst du wirklich, du kommst da draußen klar?" fragte er.  
„Schon vergessen? Ich bin kein schwaches, zierliches Mädchen." Seine Bemerkung von vorher hatte mir weh getan und ich konnte mir diese kleine Spitze nicht verkneifen.  
Er antwortete nicht, doch sah ich da einen kleinen Hauch von „Tut mir leid, dass ich das gesagt habe." In seinem Gesichtsausdruck? Vielleicht bildete ich es mir ja auch nur ein. Oder wollte es mir einbilden.  
Ich wandte mich zum Gehen, als ich bei der Tür war, hörte ich, wie Daryl seine Armbrust vom Boden aufhob. Ich hielt inne. Er war wirklich kein Prince Charming, was sein Verhalten anging, doch es hätte mich schon etwas beruhigt, wenn er mich begleiten würde. Natürlich würde ich ihn nie darum bitten. Ich wollte nicht wie ein Feigling dastehen. Im Grunde war ich das ja auch nicht, denn es machte mir nichts aus, alleine unterwegs zu sein. Daryl war jedoch schon länger unterwegs und konnte mit Waffen umgehen. Das konnte nicht schaden.  
Ich öffnete die Türe und schlug sie gleich wieder zu. Da draußen hatte sich eine Gruppe von Beißern eingefunden und ich schätzte, dass sie nicht da waren, um mich zu verabschieden. Das Türschlagen hatte wohl ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mein Haus gelenkt, denn als ich aus dem Seitenfenster spähte, sah ich, dass sie sich direkt auf die Türe zubewegten. Unter ihnen erkannte ich die Frau aus der Nachbarschaft, der ich den schmerzenden, pochenden Arm zu verdanken hatte. Der Beißer, der sie verfolgt hatte, hatte sie wohl erwischt. Oder ein anderer. Kurz dachte ich „Hoffentlich hatte sie Schmerzen!" – und erschrak gleichzeitig darüber, dass ich so dachte.  
„Du kommst alleine klar, ja?" flüsterte mir Daryl ins Ohr.  
Ich erschrak furchtbar, denn ich hatte ihn nicht gehört, als er hinter mich getreten war und nun seinen Kopf direkt neben meinem hatte.  
„Verdammt, kannst du dieses Angeschleiche mal lassen?!" zischte ich. „Wegen Dir krieg ich noch einen Herzinfarkt, dann hat sich dieses Zombie-Wasauchimmer-Problem für mich gelöst!"  
Daryl schmunzelte und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich ein Stück begleite. Ich hab diese Lauferei sowieso satt." Schlug er vor.  
Ich atmete innerlich erleichtert auf, zuckte jedoch nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern.  
„Von mir aus. Ich werde aber zuerst nach meinem Vater sehen. Dann kannst du verschwinden oder ich fahr dich irgendwo hin. Oder…was auch immer."  
Daryl nickte. „Ich mach uns den Weg frei, mit denen werd ich schon fertig."  
Er öffnete die Türe und „kümmerte" sich sofort um die Beißer – bis auf den im Bademantel, der direkt auf mich zu kam. Daryl war beschäftigt und ich wollte nicht wie das kleine hilflose Mädchen dastehen, das auf seine Hilfe angewiesen war. Sie war nun nur noch ein kleines Stück von mir entfernt und ich stellte fest, dass ich ausser meinem Koffer keine Waffe hatte. Ins Haus zurück konnte ich nicht mehr, bis ich die Türe offen gehabt hätte, wäre ich gebissen worden.  
„Ziel auf den Kopf…" murmelte ich und hob den Koffer hoch. Ich holte Schwung und schleuderte ihn genau auf den Kopf der Frau. Sie taumelte die Treppen hinunter und schlug rückwärts der Länge nach hin. Das Geräusch, als ihr Kopf auf das Pflaster schlug, war widerlich, doch sie bewegte sich immernoch. Mein Blick fiel auf eine Rankhilfe, die in einem Beet neben der Treppe steckte. Ohne weiter zu überlegen, griff ich danach, ging zu der Frau und rammte ihr den Stab in die Stirn. Sie zuckte noch einmal kurz und blieb dann regungslos liegen.  
„Nicht schlecht." Daryl war gerade dabei, die Pfeile wieder einzusammeln, als ich mit meinem Koffer den Weg entlang zu meinem Auto ging. Im Vorbeigehen warf ich schnell einen Blick auf die Toten. Ich glaubte einige von ihnen auch schon einmal in der Nachbarschaft gesehen zu haben, sicher war ich mir jedoch nicht – ich wollte aber auch gar nicht genauer hinsehen.  
Schnell wuchtete ich den Koffer auf den Rücksitz und stieg dann selbst ein. Wenig später öffnete sich die Fahrertüre erneut.  
„Ich fahre." Daryl machte klar, dass er keine Lust auf Diskussionen hatte, also schob ich mich auf die Beifahrerseite.  
„Fahr bloß vorsichtig, der Wagen ist n…" begann ich, doch Daryl fegte schon die Straße entlang.

„Sag mal wo hast du denn bitte fahren gelernt?!" Ich hatte es glücklicherweise geschafft, mich anzuschnallen, bevor er um die erste Kurve bretterte, sonst wäre ich ihm wohl auf dem Schoß gelandet. Als Antwort erhielt ich von Daryl nur ein angedeutetes Grinsen und er trat noch mehr aufs Gas.  
Nach einigen Kilometern schien er sich ausgetobt zu haben und er fuhr wieder normal. Ich legte den Kopf an die Scheibe und schloss die Augen.  
„Eine kleine Richtungsangabe wäre ganz hilfreich." Meinte Daryl nach einiger Zeit.  
„Die nächste Links und dann einfach weiter geradeaus. Der Weg ist weit, aber zum Glück nicht sehr kompliziert. Müsste sogar einer wie Du finden." Brummte ich, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Ich war plötzlich sehr müde. Wollte nur noch schlafen. Oder besser, einfach aufwachen und merken, dass das alles nur ein böser Traum war….

„Hey, Dornröschen, aufwachen. Wir sind da." Widerwillig öffnete ich die Augen. Es war kein Traum gewesen. Daryl stieg aus und eisige Luft drang ins Auto.  
„Ich bin auch schon mal sanfter geweckt worden!" rief ich ihm hinterher.  
Der Schnee knirschte unter meinen Schuhen, als ich um das Auto herum lief und schließlich neben Daryl stand. Vor uns lag die Stadt, in der mein Vater lebte. Zu meinem Entsetzen sah es hier nicht anders aus, bei mir zu Hause. Die Hoffnung, meinen Vater hier zu finden, sank gen Null.  
„Na dann wollen wir mal." Daryl legte seine Armbrust an und ging voraus. Ich blieb dicht hinter ihm, eine Waffe hatte ich nicht mehr, also wollte ich nicht riskieren, alleine angegriffen zu werden.

„Mein Vater wohnt am Ende der Straße." Informierte ich Daryl und er nickte kurz. Zielstrebig lief er voraus, immer wachsam in alle Richtungen schauend. Ich lauschte auf Schritte, Schreie, Schüsse…auf irgendwas, doch es war noch stiller, als bei mir.  
Seit Jahren lebte mein Vater hier in dieser Stadt, wobei es eher eine Siedlung war. Die Menschen, die in den wenigen Häusern hier lebten, kannten sich, arbeiteten fast alle im gleichen Unternehmen und halfen sich gegenseitig. Vielleicht waren sie geflohen? Alle zusammen, irgendwohin, wo es sicher war. Vielleicht hatte mein Vater es nicht mehr geschafft, mich zu informieren, weil alles so schnell ging? Ich hatte viele Theorien, warum er sich nicht gemeldet hatte – ich wollte nur nicht daran denken, dass er tot sein könnte. Oder noch schlimmer – einer von IHNEN.  
„Sieht nicht so aus, als wäre hier noch irgendwer." Flüsterte ich als wir uns dem Haus meines Vaters näherten.  
„Lässt sich feststellen." Daryl lief nach links zu einem der Häuser. Insgeheim bewunderte ich seine Coolness, er schien mit alldem gut klarzukommen. Oder er hatte sich schnell daran gewöhnt. Auf jeden Fall zeigte er kein bisschen Furcht. Gut, das hätte zu einem Typen wie ihm aber auch gar nicht gepasst. Natürlich hätte ich ihm das nie gesagt.  
An der Türe hielt er inne und lauschte. Dann ging er zu einem der Fenster und spähte hindurch.  
„Du bleibst hier stehen – und rührst dich nicht von der Stelle." Sagte er und ging um das Haus herum, kam nach kurzer Zeit wieder bei mir an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Hier ist Niemand mehr. Allerdings auch keine Spur von einem plötzlichen Aufbruch. Zumindest auf den ersten Blick" Er nickte in die Richtung des Hauses meines Vaters. „Mal schauen, wie es bei Daddy aussieht."

„Papa? Ich bin´s Chloe – bist du da?" Ich klopfte und klingelte, doch es kam keine Antwort.  
„Hast du keinen Schlüssel?" wollte Daryl wissen.  
Schlüssel. Ja, den hatte ich. Hing wohlbehalten in meinem Schlüsselkasten. In meinem Haus.  
„Ach, scheiß drauf." Fluchte er und trat die Tür ein.  
„Klar, so kann man es auch machen." Sagte ich, als ich hinter ihm das Haus betrat.  
Alles sah aus wie immer. Obwohl mein Vater viel arbeitete, oft auch tagelang in seiner Firma war – die Kollegen scherzten schon, dass er die Firma wohl mal im Liegen verlassen würde – achtete er sehr auf die Sauberkeit in seinen vier Wänden. Ich war ja ganz froh, dass er nicht oft zu Besuch kam, denn ich war die Herrscherin über das Chaos.  
Während Daryl die Räume überprüfte, ließ ich den Blick durchs Wohnzimmer schweifen. Nichts deutete darauf hin, als wäre hier das Chaos ausgebrochen. Es hatte den Anschein, als wäre mein Vater nur kurz ins Nebenzimmer gegangen um etwas zu holen. Frustriert ließ ich mich aufs Sofa fallen, gerade als Daryl von seinem Kontrollgang kam.  
„Alles Ok?" fragte ich überflüssigerweise, einfach um irgendwas zu sagen.  
„Jupp." Er stellte seine Armbrust in Reichweite ab und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. „Sieht aus, als wäre dein alter Herr nicht fluchtartig aufgebrochen. Vielleicht war er ja gar nicht hier, als es losging."  
Ich sah vom Boden auf. „Und das soll mich jetzt beruhigen oder was? Ist ja schön und gut, wenn DU niemanden vermisst, aber das hier ist verdammt nochmal mein Vater, der Einzige Mensch, dem noch etwas an mir liegt! Also halt dich mit deiner Taktlosigkeit zurück, klar?!" Ich bemühte mich, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, doch es wollte nicht so ganz gelingen.  
„Halt du dich lieber damit zurück, über Menschen zu urteilen, die du nicht im Geringsten kennst." Sagte Daryl und verließ den Raum. Ich hörte die Haustüre hinter ihm zufallen. Scheinbar hatte ich einen wunden Punkt bei ihm getroffen, als ich sagte, er würde niemanden vermissen.  
Ich wollte ihm gerade nach und mich entschuldigen, als mein Blick auf eine Reihe von Fotos fiel, die im Regal standen. Es waren Fotos von meinen Eltern. Sie hatten seit ihrem Kennenlernen bis zu meiner Geburt jedes Jahr ein Foto gemacht. Mein Vater rührte sie nur an, um sie abzustauben. Doch jetzt fehlte das letzte Bild. Er war hier gewesen. Und es musste etwas passiert sein, denn sonst hätte er das Foto nicht mit sich genommen.

5

Ich stand auf und betrachtete das Regal näher. Ja. Er hatte kein anderes Foto angerührt. Ich sah mich im Raum um, ob er noch etwas mitgenommen hatte, doch alles war an seinem Platz. Natürlich wusste ich nicht, was aus den Schubladen oder Schränken fehlte, doch ich war mir sicher, dass dieses verschwundene Foto ein Zeichen von meinem Vater war. Er hatte – warum auch immer – nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt, mich zu kontaktieren, doch er wusste, dass ich herkommen würde. Und er wusste auch, dass mir das fehlende Bild auffallen würde.  
Ich strich über den freien Platz im Regal und nahm schließlich das vorletzte Foto an mich. Meine Mutter und mein Vater. Sie sahen glücklich aus. Früher…ich schüttelte die Gedanken ab und machte mich auf den Weg zur Haustüre. Insgeheim hoffte ich, dass Daryl da draußen auf mich wartete. Ich wollte jetzt nicht alleine sein. Ich brauchte seine Hilfe.  
Als ich aus der Türe trat, war er nicht da. Er war tatsächlich gegangen. Ich ließ mich auf die schneebedeckten Stufen sinken und starrte einige Zeit in die Leere. Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Wenigstens war er so freundlich gewesen und hatte mir mein Auto dagelassen.  
Ich horchte auf, als ich ein dumpfes Schlagen hörte. Das Geräusch kam aus dem Garten. Auf Beißer hatte ich jetzt überhaupt keine Lust, doch ich sah mich schnell nach einer Waffe um. Ich lief in die Küche und griff nach einer Bratpfanne.  
„Na wenn das mal keinen Stil hat…" murmelte ich und ging zur hinteren Türe, immer darauf bedacht, nicht gesehen zu werden. Als ich mich unter dem Fenster duckte, konnte ich das Geräusch deutlicher hören. Ich hoffte, dass es sich nur um einen Einzelnen und nicht wieder eine ganze Gruppe handelte. Meine Hand schloss sich fester um den Griff der Pfanne und ich schlich geduckt zur Türe, die ich ohne weiteres Zögern aufstieß.

Zu meiner Überraschung erwartete mich da draußen kein Untoter. Ein äußerst lebendiger Daryl Dixon stand neben dem Gartenhaus meines Vaters und….spaltete Holz?  
Er hatte mich nicht bemerkt und ich beobachtete ihn einige Zeit ungläubig. Die Art und Weise wie er auf die Holzstücke eindrosch verriet mir jedoch, dass meine Bemerkung von vorher scheinbar doch etwas in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Er hatte sicher nicht vor, uns ein gemütliches Kaminfeuer zu machen.  
Nach ein paar Minuten räusperte ich mich, doch logischerweise hörte er es nicht. Ich ging langsam über das Gras auf ihn zu und als ich nicht weit entfernt von ihm stand, drehte er sich schlagartig – mit gehobener Axt – um.  
Das Geräusch, als die Axt auf meine Bratpfanne traf, war bestimmt gut in der Nachbarschaft zu hören. Sollten Beißer in der Nähe sein, waren sie sicher schon auf dem Weg. Doch das war mir in diesem Moment absolut egal. Ich starrte entsetzt auf die Pfanne – die mir grad tatsächlich das Leben gerettet hatte. Hätte ich sie nicht aus Reflex nach oben gerissen, als Daryl sich umdrehte, hätte er mir den Kopf gespalten. Gerettet von einer Küchenutensilie. Sollte das alles hier mal ein gutes Ende nehmen, würde ich mich sofort mit einem Dankesschreiben an den Hersteller wenden.  
Daryl ließ die Axt auf den Boden fallen und funkelte mich wütend an.  
„Hast du sie noch alle?!" fuhr er mich an. Ich war immer noch zu perplex, um zu antworten. Mein Blick wechselte zwischen der Axt und der Pfanne.  
„Du hast sie doch nicht alle." Beschloss er, nahm seine Armbrust, die an der Seite des Gartenhauses lehnte und stapfte an mir vorbei ins Haus.  
„Das sagt grad der Richtige!" rief ich ihm hinterher, als ich meine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. Ich ließ die Pfanne fallen, griff nach der Axt und ging hinter Daryl her. Er stand auf der Veranda und schien unschlüssig, wohin er nun gehen sollte.  
„Wir haben jetzt echt nicht die Zeit für….ach für was auch immer für ne Scheiße! Mit meinem Vater stimmt etwas nicht. Er hat mir eine Botschaft hinterlassen. Er ist nicht einfach geflohen…Ich bin nicht mal sicher, ob hier in der Siedlung überhaupt Beißer waren. Irgendwas ist verdammt faul und ich weiß nur, dass mein Vater mich braucht!" ‚Und dich brauch ich irgendwie auch…' fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu – obwohl ich nicht wusste, warum.  
„Was geht mich dein Vater an?" fragte er leise. Er schien sich wieder beruhigt zu haben.  
„Nichts geht er dich an." Antwortete ich ehrlich. „Aber ich finde dass die Sache hier zu abgefuckt ist, um alleine unterwegs zu sein."  
„Ich kam die letzten Tage ganz gut allein klar." Er sah mich nicht an, als er das sagte. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Gut, wenn du meinst. Viel Glück." Es fiel mir nicht leicht, das zu sagen, denn ich wollte wirklich nicht alleine sein, aber ich würde sicher nicht anfangen, jemanden um Hilfe anzubetteln, der meine Gesellschaft nicht wollte. Die Axt nahm ich mit. Ich war vielleicht alleine, aber ich hatte nicht vor, wehrlos zu sein.

Gerade als ich den Motor startete, öffnete sich die Beifahrertür und Daryl stieg wortlos ein. Ich verkniff mir ein Grinsen und fuhr los.  
„Wo willst du jetzt hin?" fragte er mich, nachdem wir die Siedlung hinter uns gelassen hatten.  
„Mein Vater hat viel Zeit mit seiner Arbeit verbracht. Wenn er nicht zu Hause ist, kann er nur da sein." Sagte ich, als wäre es das Logischste der Welt.  
Daryl nickte nur kurz und wir fuhren schweigend weiter.

6

„Wo arbeitet dein Vater eigentlich?" Daryl´s Frage überraschte mich, nachdem die ganze Zeit Stille geherrscht hatte.  
„Er arbeitet für D.I.H.O. in Aldeen. Klingt zwar unglaublich, aber mehr weiß ich nicht." Antwortete ich etwas entschuldigend. Ich hatte mich nie wirklich für das interessiert, was mein Dad tat. Früher war es mir egal, doch jetzt plötzlich bereute ich es.  
„D.I.H.O.?" fragte Daryl.  
„Ja. Sagt dir das was?"  
„Nein." Sagte er schulterzuckend und richtete den Blick wieder aus dem Fenster.

Der Weg nach Aldeen war lang und führte über etliche Landstraßen. Ich fragte mich, wie mein Vater diesen Weg fast Tag für Tag zweimal gefahren war.  
Alles schien verlassen, niemand kam uns entgegen, niemand folgte uns.

Wir hatten etwa dreiviertel der Strecke hinter uns gebracht, Daryl schlief - als der Wagen plötzlich zu stottern anfing und schließlich stehen blieb. Mein Blick viel auf die Tankanzeige – leer.  
„Scheiße!" fluchte ich und schlug mit den Fäusten auf das Lenkrad. Das laute Hupen ließ Daryl aufschrecken. Er war sofort hellwach, als hätte er gar nicht geschlafen.  
„Warum gehst du nicht gleich raus und wartest, bis die Beißer dich finden?!" keifte er mich an.  
„Es war keine Absicht, Man!" keifte ich zurück. Langsam hatte ich genug von seiner unfreundlichen Art.  
„Warum stehen wir hier eigentlich?" wollte er jetzt wissen und sah aus dem Fenster.  
Ich deutete nur stumm auf die Anzeige und zuckte mit den Schultern. Daryl rollte mit den Augen und stieg aus, ohne noch irgendwas zu sagen. Nachdem er die Türe zugeschlagen hatte, ließ er einen Schrei los, den ich auch im Innern des Wagens noch sehr gut hören konnte.  
„So viel zum Thema ‚sich von Beißern finden lassen'" sagte ich laut genug, dass er es hören konnte. Er wandte sich zu mir und funkelte mich wütend an.  
„Du…du bist so abgrundtief dämlich!" schrie er und trat gegen das Auto. Dann schulterte er seine Armbrust und lief die Straße entlang, während ich nur da stand und ihm fassungslos nachsah.  
„Ich bin nicht…dämlich…" flüsterte ich heiser und versuchte gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen, während ich meinen Koffer aus dem Auto zerrte. Wenn er mich jetzt heulen sah, hätte er nur noch mehr Grund, sich irgendwie über mich lustig zu machen.

Ich war schon immer nah am Wasser gebaut. Zwar wollte ich immer, dass die Menschen ehrlich zu mir sind, doch wenn sie es dann waren – und es manchmal vielleicht auch weh tat – dann war ich ziemlich schnell den Tränen nahe. Glücklicherweise war das selten persönlich geschehen, sondern meist per Internet oder SMS – so konnte mich wenigstens niemand heulen sehen.  
Doch diese Zeit war definitiv vorbei. So schnell würde ich nicht mehr die Möglichkeit haben, mich hinter der Anonymität des World Wide Webs zu verstecken. Jetzt musste ich die Dinge so durchstehen.

„ICH BIN NICHT DÄMLICH!" schrie ich Daryl hinterher. Sollten die Beißer doch kommen.  
Daryl blieb entgegen meiner Erwartung stehen und ich nutzte die Chance und schloss zu ihm auf.  
Er sah mich an, als erwarte er, dass ich weiterredete.  
„Ich mag vielleicht hin und wieder ein wenig schusselig sein, oder unvorsichtig oder denke nicht genug nach, bevor ich was tue…aber ich bin definitiv nicht dämlich." Ich stellte den Koffer schwungvoll in den Schneehaufen neben mir und sah Daryl fest in die Augen.  
„Den willst du mitnehmen?" Ohne auf meine „Rede" einzugehen, deutete er auf meinen Koffer.  
„Natürlich nehm ich den mit. Da sind Sachen drin, die ich…"  
„Hör zu, Mädel. Das hier ist kein verdammter Abenteuerurlaub. Vielleicht ist dir der Ernst der Lage noch nicht bewusst. Es ist Winter. Das Auto steht still. Wir befinden uns mitten im Nirgendwo und könnten jeden Moment auf ne Herde von diesen Dingern treffen. UND DANN KOMMST DU MIT DEINEM SCHEISS KOFFER AN!"  
Ich wich ein Stück zurück, seine aggressive Art gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht und ich wollte nicht herausfinden, wie weit er gehen würde.  
Wortlos ging ich zu meinem Koffer, holte das Foto meiner Eltern hervor und steckte es zusammen mit einigen anderen Dingen, die mir wichtig erschienen (Eine Taschenlampe, Batterien, ein Feuerzeug, ein Notizbuch und einen Stift ) in meinen Rucksack. Viel hatte ich ohnehin nicht eingepackt und im Prinzip hatte Daryl ja recht. Ohne ihn anzusehen, ging ich nun weiter. Es war mir egal, ob er mir folgte oder nicht. Doch er tat es.

Wir folgten der Straße für einige Stunden. Es begegneten uns ab und an ein paar Beißer, doch obwohl ich anfangs noch jedes mal innerlich zusammenzuckte, wenn ich einen von ihnen sah, gewöhnte ich mich doch recht schnell daran. Zum Glück standen wir vorerst keiner „Herde" – wie Daryl sie nannte – gegenüber, sonst hätten wir wahrscheinlich ein Problem gehabt.  
Endlich passierten wir ein Ortsschild. ‚Toledo' las ich auf dem Schild und dieser Name weckte eine Erinnerung in mir, allerdings konnte ich sie nicht festhalten.  
„Wir sollten uns hier einen Platz für die Nacht suchen. Es wird dunkel – und dann sind die Biester am aktivsten." Beschloss Daryl und ich widersprach nicht. Der Gedanke, irgendwo in ein fremdes Haus einzubrechen behagte mir trotz der Ausnahmesituation nicht, aber ich war müde und hatte keine Lust auf Diskussionen mit ihm.  
Auch hier war alles wie ausgestorben und die Sache kam mir immer unwirklicher vor. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass ausser uns niemand mehr hier war? Wo waren die ganzen Leute so schnell hin? Vor allem sah es auch hier nicht danach aus, als wären die Bewohner in Panik aufgebrochen.

Wir suchten uns ein Haus in der Ortsmitte, das mit massiven Fensterläden ausgestattet war. Nachdem Daryl alles überprüft hatte und wir wohl nichts zu befürchten hatten, schlossen wir alle Fensterläden und schoben eine Kommode vor die Türe.  
Ich ließ mich auf ein Sofa fallen und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Daryl machte es sich in einem Sessel bequem.  
Strom gab es keinen, also saßen wir auf unseren Plätzen, während alles langsam von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde.  
Niemand von uns sagte etwas. Die Stille, die Wärme und die Müdigkeit sorgten dafür, dass mir bald die Augen zufielen.

_Als ich die Augen aufschlug, lag ich in meinem Bett und blickte an die Decke. Die Sonne fiel durch einen Spalt der zugezogenen Vorhänge und ich hörte die vertrauten Geräusche meiner Mutter, die in der Küche hantierte. Ich reckte mich noch einmal genüsslich, ehe ich die Beine aus dem Bett schwang und unter die Dusche ging.  
Eine halbe Stunde später saß ich mit meiner Mutter, meinem Vater und meiner kleinen Schwester Olivia am Frühstückstisch. Alles kam mir vor wie in einem dieser Heile-Welt-Werbespots für Cornflakes.  
Dieses Bild der Familie wurde jäh zerrissen, als plötzlich vermummte Männer das Haus stürmten und wild um sich schossen. Mein Vater zerrte mich in diesem Chaos die Treppen hinunter in den Keller, wo er sich mit mir in einer kleinen Kammer verschanzte, die von außen nicht zu sehen war. Ich wagte nicht zu sprechen, obwohl ich so viele Fragen hatte.  
Wir konnten nichts hören und ich verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl. Ich konnte nicht sagen, wie lange wir in diesem Raum waren, ehe mein Vater die Türe wieder öffnete.  
Er wollte mich zurückhalten, doch ich rannte die Treppen hoch, wo ich allerdings sofort wie erstarrt stehenblieb. Alles war verwüstet. Jedes einzelne Möbelstück war umgeschmissen. Die Kissen zerfetzt. Zerbrochenes Geschirr lag überall. Ich lief in die Küche. Wo waren meine Mutter und Olivia? Ich fand meine Mutter unter den Trümmern unseres Küchentisches. Blut floss aus einer kleinen Wunde mitten auf ihrer Stirn. Sie war tot._

Schreiend wachte ich auf. In der Dunkelheit hatte ich zunächst keine Ahnung, wo ich war und ich schlug wild um mich, als mich jemand festhielt.  
„Shhht!" flüsterte jemand und ich beruhigte mich langsam, obwohl ich immer noch zitterte. Erst jetzt fiel mir wieder ein, wo ich war – und vor allem wer da bei mir war und mir die Hände nach unten drückte, damit ich mich nicht wehren konnte.  
„Es geht schon wieder." Sagte ich knapp mit zitternder Stimme und löste meine Hände aus seinem Griff.  
„Du klingst aber nicht so." entgegnete Daryl, ließ aber von mir ab und ich merkte, wie er sich von mir entfernte, sich aber dann auf das Sofa neben mich setzte.  
„Es war nur ein Alptraum." Wehrte ich ab, doch ich konnte mein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken.  
„War alles etwas viel heute, hm?" murmelte er und es war klar, dass er solche Unterhaltungen wohl nicht oft geführt hatte. Er fühlte sich unwohl, das konnte man hören. Mir ging es allerdings nicht anders.  
Ich nickte, doch dann fiel mir ein, dass er das ja nicht sehen konnte. Also antwortet ich leise „Ja…alles etwas viel…"  
„Willst du…naja. Willst du vielleicht über irgendwas reden?" bot er nach einiger Zeit unbehaglichen Schweigens an.  
„Nein, ist schon okay." War meine Antwort, obwohl ich es eigentlich schon wollte.  
„Hey, ich weiß wir hatten keinen besonders guten Start…" begann er.  
„…und auch kein besonders gutes Zwischendurch." Schloss ich vielleicht einen Tick zu schnippisch, doch diesmal ging er nicht darauf ein.  
„…aber ich schätze mal, dass wir beide noch einige Zeit miteinander verbringen werden und deshalb dachte ich,…"  
„Ach, werden wir das? Ja? Auf einmal? Kannst du es denn riskieren, mit einer moppeligen, dämlichen Kuh durch diese Welt zu ziehen?" Da war sie wieder, die Zicke in mir.  
„Jetzt mach aber mal halblang. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie du dein Leben bisher vebracht hast, aber die Welt ist schon immer kalt und hart. Scheinbar bist du in ner Welt aufgewachsen, in der man dir nur Blümchen in den Arsch gepustet hat."  
„Tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich bin NICHT in so ner Welt aufgewachsen. Ich hab mehr durchgemacht, als du dir vielleicht vorstellen kannst."  
Er schwieg, als wartete er darauf, dass ich weiter redete.  
„Weißt du, seit ich…" wollte ich weitererzählen, doch plötzlich ertönten Schüsse.  
Daryl war sofort auf den Beinen und ich bewunderte es, wie gut er sich im Dunkeln zurecht fand.  
Ich tastete mich durch den Wohnraum und hoffte, nicht irgendwo zu stolpern. Als ich bei Daryl ankam war er gerade dabei, die Kommode von der Türe wegzuschieben. Wieder ertönte ein Schuss. Diesmal klang er näher. Daryl öffnete die Türe einen kleinen Spalt und spähte hinaus.  
„Kannst du irgendwas erkennen?" flüsterte ich und er nickte.  
„Da drüben bewegt sich ein Schatten. Oder vielleicht auch zwei."  
„Beißer?"  
„Nein, dafür sind die Bewegungen zu schnell. Ich vermute…" Ein erneuter Schuss und splitterndes Holz ließen Daryl zurückspringen. Eine Kugel war nur ganz knapp neben seinem Kopf in die Türe eingeschlagen.

7

„Verdammt was war das?!" Ich musste mich bemühen, nicht zu kreischen, doch Daryl blieb keine Zeit zum Antworten. Eine zweite Kugel schoss durch das kleine Fenster in der Türe und ließ ihn zu Boden gehen.  
„DARYL!" schrie ich, und ließ mich auf alle Viere fallen. Ich rutsche so flach wie möglich auf den Teppich gedrückt zu ihm herüber. Es war zu dunkel, um etwas zu sehen. Ich ertastete seine rechte Hand, die er auf seinem linken Oberarm hatte. Als sich unsere Hände kurz berührten, zuckte ich sofort wieder weg und spürte etwas Warmes an meinen Fingern.  
„Daryl…" flüsterte ich und versuchte die Panik in meiner Stimme zu unterdrücken, weil er sich nicht rührte „…du blutest…"  
„Was du nicht sagst…" Ich hatte vor diesem Moment nicht gedacht, dass ich mal über eine blöde Antwort von ihm froh sein würde. „Scheiße, diesen Wichser wenn ich in die Finger kriege, dann…"  
Ein Klicken unterbrach ihn.  
„Sprich ruhig weiter. Solange ich dich lasse." Sagte eine männliche Stimme.  
Ich schirmte meine Augen vor dem Strahl der Lampe ab, die an dem Gewehr befestigt war und wartete auf den finalen Schuss. Doch nichts geschah.  
Daryl stützte sich auf den unversehrten Arm und ließ sich überraschenderweise von mir helfen, aufzustehen. Er ließ seine Armbrust liegen und machte keine Anstalten, irgendwas zu tun.  
„Keine Lust mehr zu reden, huh?" Wer auch immer das war, er schien sich selbst ziemlich cool zu finden.  
„Ich rede nicht mit jedem." Presste Daryl zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Im Schein der Taschenlampe konnte ich sehen, wie seine Lederjacke an der Stelle, wo die Kugel ihn getroffen hatte, glänzte.  
„Du hast ihn angeschossen!" blaffte ich den Kerl an. Er trat die Haustüre mit dem Fuß zu und richtete sein Gewehr auf mich.  
„Dir blas ich gleich das Hirn weg, wenn du deine Klappe nicht hältst!" brummte er und drückte mir den Lauf auf die Stirn. „Ihr Beide werdet jetzt schön da rüber gehen und euch auf den Boden setzen." Daryl gab mir einen leichten Schubs und ich setzte mich widerwillig in Bewegung. Der fremde Typ folgte uns. Als ich mich setzte, hörte ich wie die Haustüre sich erneut öffnete.  
„Nebenan!" rief unser ungebetener Gast und eine weitere Person trat in den Raum. Geblendet von dem Licht konnte ich aber niemanden erkennen.  
Daryl landete unsanft neben mir, als einer der Fremden ihm einen Stoß versetzte. Er verzog kaum merklich das Gesicht.  
„Er ist verletzt! Wahrscheinlich steckt deine Scheiß Kugel in seinem Arm!" rief ich.  
Ein Schlag ins Gesicht war die Antwort.  
„Das war die letzte Warnung." Zischte der Typ, während er etwas aus seinem Rucksack zog. Es stellte sich als ein Seil heraus, mit dem er Daryl und mich Rücken an Rücken fesselte.  
Als wäre die Situation nicht schon unangenehm genug gewesen, war ich jetzt auch noch an einen Mann gefesselt, den ich noch nicht mal 24 Stunden kannte. Ausserdem hatte ich zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag verdammte Angst.

Die beiden Fremden gingen wieder in den Eingangsbereich, allerdings nicht, ohne das Gewehr weiter auf uns zu richten, während sie sich im Flüsterton unterhielten.  
„Tja. Das wars dann wohl." Sagte ich leise.  
„Wow, gibst du so schnell auf?" entgegnete Daryl.  
„Du scheinst das ja witzig zu finden, was?"  
„Nein, tu ich nicht. Aber ich hab nicht vor, mein Leben so leicht aufzugeben. Und das solltest du auch nicht."  
„SCHNAUZE DA DRIN!" brüllte einer der Beiden und kam auf uns zu. Es war der Typ mit dem Gewehr. Der andere folgte ihm.  
„Ben. Hör auf damit. Die haben uns doch gar nichts getan." Sagte er. Er klang wesentlich sanfter als sein Begleiter.  
„Vielleicht sind sie schon von diesen Monstern gebissen worden, Ben! Willst du riskieren, dass sie uns das Gesicht wegfressen, wenn wir schlafen?"  
„Wenn ihr uns fragen würdet, dann könnten sich einige Dinge ganz leicht klären lassen." Warf Daryl ein.  
„Keiner hat dir gesagt, dass du dein Maul aufmachen sollst!" schrie der Mann mit dem Gewehr und hielt es Daryl an die Schläfe. Ich konnte ein Wimmern nicht unterdrücken.  
„Ach schau an. Deine kleine Freundin weint um dich. Wie rührend." Der Hohn in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „Wenn sie nicht sofort still ist, puste ich dir den Kopf weg."  
Daryl sagte nichts und ich bemühte mich, ruhig zu sein. Meine Schultern bebten heftig und ich spürte, wie Daryl nach meiner Hand griff. Mein erster Impuls war es, die Hand wegzuziehen, doch er hielt sie fest.  
Ich war irritiert. Was sollte das? Eine Annäherung? Das passte so gar nicht zu dem Daryl, den ich im Laufe des Tages kennengelernt hatte. Plötzlich spürte ich einen kleinen kühlen Gegenstand, den er unter meine Hand schob. Es war eine Pistole. Soviel zum Thema „Annäherung".  
Ich umklammerte die Waffe, wusste allerdings weder, wo er sie her hatte, noch was ich damit in dieser Situation tun sollte.  
„Ben, jetzt reicht es wirklich. Diese Zombies töten ist eine Sache – aber das hier sind MENSCHEN. Wahrscheinlich in der gleichen Situation wie wir – und die anderen."  
Endlich nahm der Mann seine Waffe runter.  
„Wenn du nur endlich mal mit dem ewigen Gequatsche aufhören würdest, Gene. Warum musste ich ausgerechnet dich mitnehmen…?"  
Ben verließ den Raum und fluchte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin, während Gene sich in den Sessel setzte. Jetzt, wo kein Licht mehr den Raum erhellte, fühlte ich mich sicherer. Das war besser, als durch die Lampe gesehen zu werden, aber das Gegenüber nicht sehen zu können.  
Ich spürte Daryl´s ruhige Atmung und es beruhigte mich ein bisschen.  
Irgendwann verließ Gene auch den Raum, nachdem Ben nicht zurückgekommen war.  
„Bist du wach?" flüsterte Daryl.  
„Ja…was soll ich mit der Waffe?"  
„Dich verteidigen. Schießen, wenn nötig."  
„Das ist mir schon klar. Aber im Moment geht das ja ein bisschen schlecht."  
Einige Sekunden später spürte ich, wie sich das Seil lockerte und an mir herunterrutschte.  
„Wie hast du das…?" setzte ich verblüfft an, doch er ließ mich nicht ausreden, sondern zog mich mit sich in eine Ecke des Raumes.  
„Es braucht schon mehr, als ein paar Knoten, um mich aufzuhalten."  
„Vielleicht sollten wir versuchen, uns ihnen anzuschließen. Dieser Gene hat was von ‚Anderen' gesagt."  
„Auf gar keinen Fall. Ich werde mich sicher niemandem anschließen. Schon gar nicht jemandem, der auf mich schießt." Daryl´s entschlossener Tonfall ließ keine andere Möglichkeit zu.  
„Aber wenn sie…"  
„Hey, ich hab gesagt ICH werde mich ihnen nicht anschließen. Was du machst, ist mir ziemlich scheißegal." Da war er wieder, der ‚alte' Daryl.  
„Mensch, du bist verletzt! Jetzt sei doch nicht so stur. Die Kugel muss raus."  
„Erstens: Die Kugel steckt da gar nicht drin. Zweitens: Ich hab schon Schlimmeres erlebt."  
„Gut, wenn du unbedingt den einsamen Helden spieln willst, dann tu das. Ich möchte lieber überleben."  
Gerade als ich die Ecke verlassen, und die beiden Fremden suchen wollte, traf mich etwas hart am Kopf und alles um mich herum wurde schwarz.

8

_Ich befand mich wieder in unserem alten Haus in der Küche. Meine Mutter lag reglos vor mir, ich beugte mich über sie und drückte mein Gesicht an ihren Hals. Die Tränen liefen mir über die Wange, doch ich gab keinen Laut von mir. So saß ich da, bis mich jemand von hinten an den Schultern festhielt und mich wegzog.  
„Wir müssen hier weg, Chloe. Wer weiß, wann sie wieder kommen." Mein Vater klang so kalt und gefühllos. Das kannte ich nicht von ihm. Es war wohl der Schock.  
„Wo ist Olivia, Daddy? Wo ist sie?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit dafür! Los, geh in dein Zimmer und pack so viel ein, wie du kannst."  
„Keine Zeit?! Dad, das ist deine Tochter!"  
„Kein Wort mehr! Geh jetzt und tu was ich dir gesagt habe!" Das war das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass er mich anschrie. Unter Tränen lief ich die Treppe nach oben und packte meine Sachen. Anschließend lief ich in Olivias Zimmer und packte auch etwas von ihr in eine Reisetasche.  
Ich warf die Sachen ins Auto meines Vaters, das schon voll mit diversen Kisten war und ging zurück ins Haus. Das Chaos in der Küche bestand weiterhin, doch die Leiche meiner Mutter war verschwunden.  
„Wo hast du sie hin?" fragte ich meinen Vater, als er den Raum betrat.  
„Hab sie begraben. Im Garten. Jetzt komm." Er schob mich aus dem Haus, ohne dass ich noch etwas sagen konnte.  
Wir setzten uns ins Auto und mein Dad fuhr los, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her. Wohin wir fuhren, wollte ich gar nicht erst wissen. _

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, herrschte immer noch Dunkelheit. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich Bewusstlos war, also konnte ich auch nicht sagen, ob es noch Nacht war oder schon Tag.  
Ebenso hörte ich nichts. Wo war ich? Ich tastete um mich und stieß nach wenigen Zentimetern schon auf Widerstand. Ich befand mich scheinbar in einer Art Kiste, denn als ich meine Beine ausstrecken wollte, kam ich auch hier nicht weit. Panik befiel mich. Ich hasste enge Räume, noch mehr hasste ich sehr enge Räume und am meisten hasste ich Kisten aus denen ich nicht rauskam!  
Ich ermahnte mich selber zur Ruhe, doch meine Atmung wurde immer hektischer. Schließlich begann ich zu schreien und trat – soweit es mir möglich war – gegen die Wand der Kiste.  
Unerwarteterweise öffnete sich der Deckel der Kiste und grelles Licht blendete mich. Nachdem ich mich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte blickte ich einem jungen Mädchen ins Gesicht, das mich unsicher ansah.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie kaum hörbar.  
„Ob alles…OB ALLES IN ORDNUNG IST?! WER BIST DU UND WO BIN ICH UND WARUM VERDAMMT BIN ICH IN DIESER SCHEIß KISTE HIER GEFANGEN?!"  
Das Mädchen wich ein Stück zurück, wahrscheinlich hatte sie Angst, dass ich sie anspringen könnte, so aggressiv wie ich in diesem Moment war. Ihr ängstlicher Gesichtsausdruck ließ mich wieder etwas runterkommen.  
„Ich hab doch mit der Sache gar nichts zu tun. Ben und Gene haben…" begann sie stockend, doch ich unterbrach sie barsch:  
„Wo ist Daryl?!"  
„Ich kenne keinen Daryl, tut mir leid."  
„Aber er war doch mit mir in dem Haus, als die Beiden…" jetzt dämmerte es mir. Er hatte mich bewusstlos geschlagen und war dann einfach ohne mich abgezischt! Tränen der Wut stiegen mir in die Augen und ich hatte auf einmal einen dicken Kloß im Hals.  
‚ Was du machst, ist mir ziemlich scheißegal.' hatte er gesagt – doch das hätte ich ihm nicht zugetraut.  
Ich machte Anstalten, aus der Kiste auszusteigen, doch das Mädchen richtete eine Waffe auf mich.  
„Ich darf dich leider nicht rauslassen." Sagte sie und ich ließ mich zurück auf den Boden der Kiste fallen.  
„Was soll das? Ich hab doch niemandem was getan!"  
„Ben hat gesagt, ich soll aufpassen, dass du da drin nicht erstickst…aber er hat auch gesagt, dass du auf keinen Fall hier raus darfst." Sie klang unsicher und fast entschuldigend.  
„Und wie lange soll ich dann bitte hier bleiben?" fragte ich gereizt.  
„Ben wird grad noch verarztet. Du hast ihn ganz schön zugerichtet."  
„ICH? Ich hab diesen Kerl nicht mal angefasst."  
Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Die beiden kamen mit dir im Schlepptau zurück – Ben mit einem blauen Auge, zwei ausgeschlagenen Zähnen und einer heftigen Schnittwunde quer über der Brust. Gene hat nur einen gebrochenen Arm, aber das war jetzt ein bisschen komplizierter, weil wir ja keine vernünftige Krankenversorgung mehr haben. Ein Teil der Gruppe musste ins nächste Krankenhaus fahren und Gipsverband und so weiter holen. Es geht ihm jetzt aber gut und…"  
„Na, unterhältst du dich gut mit deiner neuen Freundin?" Ben´s Stimme ließ mich und das Mädchen zusammenzucken.  
„Ben, ich..ich habe nur…ich wollte nicht…" stammelte sie und versuchte ihm auszuweichen, doch er hatte sie schon im Genick gepackt.  
„Was hier los ist, geht niemanden ausserhalb der Gruppe was an, klar? Vor allem nicht so ne kleine Schlampe, wie die da. HAST DU MICH VERSTANDEN?!" Er drückte ihren Kopf auf eine Tischplatte.  
„J…ja!"  
„Ja….WAS?!"  
„Ja, Sir!" Ihre Stimme klang jetzt völlig emotionslos.  
Endlich ließ er von ihr ab und stieß sie nach draußen.  
„So, und jetzt zu dir." Sagte er langsam und sah mich dabei aus seinen kalten Augen an. Er war wirklich übel zugerichtet, doch sicherlich nicht von mir.  
„Warum erzählst du, ich hätte euch so zugerichtet?! Warum werde ich hier gefangen gehalten, wie ein Verbrecher? Warum ist…" Ein harter Schlag brachte mich zum Schweigen. Der Mistkerl hatte genau die Stelle vom Vortag getroffen und ich spürte, wie es unter meinem rechten Auge pochte. Es würde sicher anschwellen.  
„Du redest nur, wenn du gefragt wirst, kapiert?! Und wenn hier jemand Fragen stellt, dann bin ich das!" fuhr er mich an und ich zuckte zurück.  
Er zog sich einen Stuhl ran und setzte sich darauf. Wenigstens hatte er diesmal kein Gewehr dabei, das er auf mich richtete.  
„Ich werde dir jetzt Fragen stellen. Und du wirst mir antworten. Eine Weigerung und du wirst es bereuen. Die Art, wie er es sagte, machte mir klar, dass ich jetzt wirklich tun sollte, was er von mir verlangte, also nickte ich.  
„Gutes Mädchen. Also: Woher kommst du?"  
„Lowell."  
„Wo willst du hin?"  
„Meinen Vater suchen."  
„WO?"  
„Ich wollte nach Aldeen. Dachte, er wäre vielleicht da."  
„Aldeen? Dem Sitz von D.I.H.O.?"  
„Ja. Er arbeitete dort, bevor das alles losging."  
Ohne Vorwarnung schlug er mir wieder ins Gesicht.  
„Scheiße was soll das?!"  
„Bedank dich bei deinem Vater, wenn ihr euch in der Hölle wieder trefft."  
Ich verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. Allerdings verlangte der Schmerz in meinem Gesicht jetzt meine volle Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Genug jetzt." Eine Frau war hereingetreten und legte Ben eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
Zu meiner Überraschung entspannte Ben sich und verließ ohne ein Wort den Raum.  
Vor mir stand jetzt eine Frau von etwa 40 Jahren. Sie hatte die Haare hochgesteckt und trug einen Rock und eine Bluse. Sie sah aus, als käme sie gerade aus dem Büro.  
„Ich bin Nathalie." Stellte sie sich vor und nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz, auf dem zuvor Ben gesessen hatte. „Es tut mir leid, dass Ben so…aufgebracht war. Aber er ist nicht gerade gut auf dich zu sprechen, nachdem was du…"  
„Ich habe ihm nichts getan!" rief ich verzweifelt und zuckte in Erwartung einer erneuten Ohrfeige sofort zusammen. Doch es passierte nichts. Nathalie saß nur da und sah mich erwartungsvoll an.  
„Wer war es dann?"  
„Ich wurde bewusstlos geschlagen, bevor die Beiden den Raum wieder betraten. Ich war mit jemandem zusammen, den ich erst wenige Stunden zuvor getroffen hatte. Scheinbar konnte er fliehen."  
Ich hatte erst vorgehabt, zu lügen, aber dann hatte ich mich doch für die Wahrheit entschieden. Allerdings stellte sich heraus, dass das ein Fehler gewesen war.

Nathalie hatte sich nach unserer kleinen Unterhaltung schnell verabschiedet, war jedoch einige Zeit später wieder zurückgekommen.  
„Wir haben uns beraten und sind zu der Entscheidung gekommen, dass du hier bei uns bleiben wirst. Es wäre zu riskant, dich frei herumlaufen zu lassen, also wirst du hier drinnen bleiben. Dein Begleiter sucht vielleicht nach dir – und wenn ER das mit Gene und Ben gemacht hat, dann können wir es nicht riskieren, dass er herausfindet wo du bist."  
Ich setzte zu einem Protest an, doch sie ließ es nicht dazu kommen.  
„Das ist mein letztes Wort."  
Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Raum und schloss mich ein.

9

Die Stunden gingen zu Tagen über, aus den Tagen wurden Wochen. Ich verbrachte meine Zeit damit, aus dem kleinen, bruchsicheren Fenster zu blicken. Es wurde mir nicht gestattet, nach draußen zu gehen und zu sehen bekam ich nur Valerie, das Mädchen, das ich zuerst gesehen hatte, als ich aufgewacht war.  
Sie brachte mir zu essen, war freundlich, aber redete nur das Nötigste. Sobald ich versuchte, etwas aus ihr herauszukriegen, verließ sie schnell den Raum.  
Ich war froh, dass Ben sich nicht blicken ließ. Mein Auge war dank ihm zugeschwollen gewesen, doch jetzt hatte sich die blaue Verfärbung in ein leichtes gelbgrün verändert und ich hatte keine Lust, dass er kam, um es ‚aufzufrischen'  
Ich hatte niemanden zum Reden und ich erfuhr auch nichts, wenn ich Nathalie fragte, die einmal am Tag nach mir sah. Sie war zwar nett, aber ebenso wie Valerie gab sie mir keine Antwort auf meine Fragen.  
Wenigstens lagen die Sanitären Anlagen in einem kleinen Nebenraum und ich musste niemanden bitten, wenn ich zur Toilette musste. Natürlich hatte ich so aber auch keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht, obwohl ich jeden Tag darüber nachdachte.  
Ich wusste nicht, welches Datum war, doch die Tage wurden länger, also musste der Winter fast vorbei sein.  
Ich dachte viel nach. Dachte an meinen Vater und an das, was Ben gesagt hatte. Die Leute, die hier lebten, mussten etwas wissen, doch das würden sie mir sicher nicht freiwillig mitteilen.  
Und ich dachte an Daryl. Obwohl er mich so feige im Stich gelassen hatte, fragte ich mich oft, wie es ihm jetzt wohl ging. Sicher hatte er schon eine andere Gruppe gefunden oder sich allein durchgekämpft - und mich vergessen.  
Seufzend zupfte ich an meinen neuen Klamotten, die ich bekommen hatte. Die spärliche Nahrung hatte ein paar Kilos verschwinden lassen – ich war zwar trotzdem noch von einer sogenannten Traumfigur entfernt, doch so konnte ich wenigstens ein kleines bisschen positiv über die momentane Situation denken.  
Meine Haare fielen mir inzwischen auch schon auf die Schultern und ich hatte einen Haargummi bekommen, um sie zurückzubinden, als ich darum bat.  
Alles in allem wurde ich sehr freundlich behandelt, aber ich war immer noch eine Gefangene.

Es war eine sternenklare Nacht, der Vollmond stand am Himmel und wie so oft stand ich am Fenster und sah hinaus auf die Wiese. Ich tat das häufig auch wenn es weder Sinn hatte, noch die Zeit dadurch schneller herumging. Ich konnte die Wand anstarren, oder aus dem Fenster. Die Beschäftigungsmöglichkeiten waren eher mau. Langsam befürchtete ich, genauso leer zu werden, wie es die Beißer scheinbar waren.  
Beißer…die waren die Einzigen, an die ich die letzten Wochen nicht gedacht hatte. Hier war ich sicher. Ich war versorgt. Doch wollte ich das wirklich?

Plötzlich schrak ich zurück, als ich einen Schatten im Mondlicht sah. Er befand sich an der Hauswand gegenüber. Ich hielt ihn zuerst für einen Beißer und wollte schon zur Türe laufen, um Alarm zu schlagen, doch jetzt bewegte er sich wieder – viel zu schnell für eines dieser Biester.  
Aber wenn es jemand aus der Gruppe war, dann hätte er keinen Grund, so herumzuschleichen.  
Es musste sich um einen weiteren Überlebenden handeln. Wenn die anderen ihn schnappten, dann würden sie ihn sicher auch einsperren.  
Obwohl ich keine Ahnung hatte, wer sich hinter dem Schatten verbarg oder was er hier wollte, verspürte ich den Drang, ihn vor meinem Schicksal zu bewahren.  
Ich klopfte an die Scheibe und hoffte, dass es laut genug war, dass er oder sie es hören konnte, aber nicht so laut, dass Nathalie oder sonstwer es mitbekam. Das hätte sonst sicher wieder einen Besuch von Ben zur Folge gehabt.  
Ich starrte angestrengt in die Nacht, doch der Schatten war verschwunden.  
„Verdammt" zischte ich und trat gegen die Wand. Ich hatte nur einen Moment nicht aufgepasst. Gerade als ich mich vom Fenster abwandte und mich auf die alte Matratze legen wollte, klopfte es an der Türe.  
„Jaaa?" fragte ich unsicher. Noch nie hatte jemand geklopft, wenn er herein wollte.  
Die Türe wurde aufgesperrt und ich wurde von einer Taschenlampe geblendet, doch als ich die Stimme hörte, erstarrte ich.  
„Na, Missy? So spät noch wach?" Es war Ben.  
Die vergangenen Begegnungen mit ihm noch gut in Erinnerung, sagte ich nichts.  
Er trat ein und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Mir wurde schlagartig heiß und kalt. Ich war ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert. Ben schaltete die Taschenlampe aus und legte sie auf den Tisch. Die einzige Lichtquelle war jetzt noch der Mond, der direkt ins Fenster schien.  
Das fahle Licht ließ ihn noch unheimlicher aussehen. Sein Auge war zwar schon abgeheilt, aber die beiden fehlenden Zähne verliehen ihm ein groteskes Aussehen, als er fies grinsend auf mich zuschritt. Er war der Schatten gewesen, den ich gesehen hatte. Und ich blöde Kuh hatte ihn auf mich aufmerksam gemacht. Ich sah mich nach etwas um, womit ich mich verteidigen konnte, doch ausser einem Tisch, einem Stuhl und einer fleckigen Matratze war hier nichts.  
„Lange nicht mehr gesehen…" flüsterte Ben. Er blieb stehen und musterte mich von oben bis unten. Sein geifernder Blick war mir zuwider und ich hoffte zutiefst, dass er nur bluffte.  
„Na, heute gar nicht in Plauderstimmung?" sagte er und ging wieder einen Schritt auf mich zu. Ich biss mir so sehr auf die Zunge, dass ich blutete, während ich zurückwich und gegen die Wand stieß.  
Er zog ein Messer und stand jetzt ganz dicht vor mir. Ben hielt mir das Messer an die Wange.  
„Du hast doch sonst immer so viele Fragen…du hast Glück, Missy. Ich hab heut meinen guten Tag" Er glitt mit dem Messer hinunter zu meinem Hals. „Wenn du lieb zu mir bist, beantworte ich dir alle deine Fragen."  
Ich begann zu zittern und er drückte das Messer fester in meine Haut. Ich spürte, wie ein feines Rinnsal Blut über mein Schlüsselbein lief. Den Schmerz merkte ich in diesem Moment nicht.  
Ich konnte seine Alkoholfahne riechen, aber ich war mir sicher, dass er die fast immer hatte.  
Angewidert drehte ich den Kopf weg, als er näher kam. Ben ließ das Messer sinken und ging einige Schritte von mir weg. Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Er hatte es doch nicht ernst gemeint.  
„Okay, keine Spielchen mehr." Als ich ihm den Blick zuwendete, hielt er eine Pistole in der Hand und richtete sie auf mich. „Ausziehen."  
Ich rührte mich nicht.  
„Bist du taub? AUSZIEHEN HAB ICH GESAGT!"  
Er legte den Finger auf den Abzug. Jetzt meinte er es ernst. Todernst.  
Ich zitterte jetzt noch mehr als vorher, doch ich gab mir nicht die Blöße, zu weinen, als ich meinen Gürtel öffnete.  
Blitzschnell zog ich den Gürtel aus den Schlaufen meiner Hose und knallte ihn Ben mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Ein Schuss löste sich aus der Waffe und schlug etwas entfernt von mir in den Boden ein. Ben kniete auf Selbigem und hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Blut lief zwischen seinen Händen hindurch und tropfte ihm auf die Beine. Ich hatte ihn mit der Gürtelschnalle direkt erwischt.  
Fast hätte ich laut aufgejubelt, wäre er nicht so schnell wieder auf den Beinen gewesen. Ehe ich realisierte, was geschah, hatte er mich gepackt, auf die Matratze geschleudert und kniete nun direkt auf meinen Armbeugen. Jetzt tropfte sein Blut genau in mein Gesicht und ich musste mich beherrschen, dass ich mich nicht übergab.  
„DAS hast du nicht umsonst gemacht, du kleines Miststück!" brüllte er und hielt mir das Messer wieder vors Gesicht.  
„Was soll ich dir zuerst abschneiden, hm?" Jetzt flüsterte er. „Deine Nase? Soll ich dir die Augen rausholen? Oder soll ich es dir vielleicht in deine kleine F…"  
Ein leises Surren war zu hören, plötzlich brach er über mir zusammen und die Luft wich mir für einen kurzen Moment aus den Lungen.  
Ben´s lebloser Körper wurde seitlich von mir heruntergezogen und ich sah, dass ihm ein Pfeil seitlich im Kopf steckte. Kurz darauf stand Daryl über mir und reichte mir seine Hand.  
„Komm, wir haben nicht viel Zeit, bis sie hier sind!"

10

Es blieb keine Zeit, Fragen zu stellen. Ich stand auf, griff nach dem Gürtel, dem Messer, der Taschenlampe und folgte Daryl dicht hinter ihm nach draußen. Das war das erste Mal seit Wochen, dass ich richtig frische Luft einatmete. Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte ich mich wie neu geboren. Wir befanden uns in einer Siedlung, die der glich, in der das Haus meines Vaters stand. Doch das war nicht ungewöhnlich. Von irgendwo hörten wir Türschlagen, Stimmen und Schritte. Daryl zog mich hinter ein kleines Gartenhaus und bedeutete mir ruhig zu sein.  
Kreischen folgte. Sie hatten wohl die Leiche von Ben gefunden. Jetzt mussten wir zusehen, dass wir schnell wegkamen.  
„Verteilt euch! Und seid wachsam! Sie kommt sicher nicht weit!" rief jemand nicht weit entfernt von unserem Versteck. Daryl legte seine Armbrust an.  
„Du bleibst hier. Rühr dich nicht von der Stelle, verstanden? Ich hab keine Lust, nochmal nach dir zu suchen." Flüsterte er und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.  
‚…nochmal nach dir zu suchen' Ich hatte mich sicher verhört, doch ich folgte seiner Anweisung. Nachdem ich meinen Gürtel wieder festgemacht hatte, drückte ich mich nah wie möglich an die Wand in den Schatten. Meine Armbeugen schmerzten und die leichte Schnittwunde an meinem Hals brannte, doch ich gab keinen Ton von mir. Ich wagte nicht mal zu atmen. Ich saß nur da und lauschte auf die Geräusche in der Dunkelheit.  
Ein Knacken, nicht weit entfernt von mir, ließ mich aufhorchen. Da war es wieder. Gefolgt von Schritten…schlurfenden Schritten. Jetzt stieg mir auch der vertraute, faulige Geruch in die Nase, gefolgt von einem kaum hörbaren Stöhnen. Ich tat nichts.  
Irgendwo schrie jemand, Schüsse fielen. Hektische Schritte. Es klang, als wäre das Chaos perfekt.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, kam Daryl zurück.  
„Die haben jetzt genug zu tun. Eine Herde Beißer holt sich hier nen kleinen Mitternachtssnack. Komm!"  
Als wir unsere Deckung verließen, warf ich einen Blick in die Richtung der Straße, die durch die kleine Siedlung führte. Ich erkannte Valerie, die vor einem Beißer davonlief. Unsere Blicke trafen sich – und keiner von uns sah den anderen Beißer, in dessen Arme sie genau hineinrannte.

Daryl ließ mir keine Zeit zu verschnaufen, auch nicht, als wir die Schreie und Rufe der Anderen schon lange hinter uns gelassen hatten.  
„Wo…wohin gehen wir?" keuchte ich, doch er antwortete mir nicht.  
Es dämmerte bereits, als Daryl in einen kaum sichtbaren Waldweg einbog, der zu einer Steinhütte führte. Im Inneren war es stockfinster. Die Fenster waren mit Steinen zugemauert und auch die massiv wirkende Türe konnte verriegelt werden.  
Daryl zündete einen Kerzenstumpen an und stellte ihn auf den Boden.  
„Ist es hier sicher?" fragte ich und sah mich um.  
Daryl zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habs hier auf jeden Fall schon einige Zeit unbeschadet überstanden."  
„Wie…." Wollte ich anfangen, doch Daryl sah nicht aus, als wäre er jetzt scharf auf eine Unterhaltung, also setzte ich mich an die Wand, schloss meine Augen und schwieg.

Ich musste irgendwann eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, lag ich auf dem Boden, den Kopf auf einem Rucksack und mit einer groben Wolldecke zugedeckt.  
Ich richtete mich auf, doch ich konnte nichts sehen. Die Kerze war erloschen.  
„Daryl?" flüsterte ich in die Dunkelheit, doch es kam keine Antwort. Ich blieb auf meinem Platz sitzen und wartete. Vorerst hatte ich genug von Abenteuern.

Ein dumpfes Brummen ließ mich aufhorchen. Es wurde immer lauter und erstarb schließlich ganz nahe am Haus. Ich griff nach dem Messer, das ich Ben abgenommen hatte.  
Vielleicht hatte jemand von der Gruppe uns verfolgt? Ich machte mich Angriffsbereit, als die Türe sich öffnete. Erleichtert atmete ich auf, als Daryl eintrat.  
„Netter Empfang." Sagte er trocken, als er das Messer in meiner Hand sah.  
Ich ließ es schnell fallen. „Hab gedacht, es wäre vielleicht jemand von den Anderen…."  
Daryl stellte seine Armbrust in der Ecke ab und entzündete ein Feuer in einem kleinen Steinkreis, der mir vorher nicht aufgefallen war.  
„Hab was zu essen besorgt." Er hielt zwei Eichhörnchen hoch.  
„Eh…Danke…" sagte ich und setzte mich zu ihm ans Feuer. Es schien ihn nicht zu stören. Überhaupt schien er etwas relaxter. „Und...naja…nochmal danke."  
Er sah mich an und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.  
„Dass du mich gerettet hast…."  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und konzentrierte sich darauf, die toten Tiere zu häuten.  
„Wie hast du mich gefunden?"  
„Zufall. Du hattest doch ans Fenster geklopft, oder nicht?"  
Also war er der Schatten gewesen, nicht Ben.  
„Ja. Aber wie hast du herausgefunden, wo ich…"  
„Es war ein ZUFALL, okay? Ich wollte schauen, ob es hier was Nützliches gibt. Hab dich klopfen hören. Wusste ja nicht, das du es bist."  
„Ach sonst wärst du wohl einfach weitergegangen?"  
Keine Antwort. Mir war klar, dass ich jetzt keine Antwort mehr von ihm bekommen würde.

„Hat ganz schön lange gedauert, bis ich den Ort gefunden hatte."  
Nachdem wir gefühlte Stunden stumm nebeneinander gesessen sind, ergriff Daryl auf einmal das Wort. Überrascht sah ich auf, sagte jedoch nichts.  
„Is ganz schön versteckt. Und nicht leicht dorthin durchzukommen. Hab mir ein Motorrad besorgt, damit kommt man wesentlich besser voran."  
„Du hast mich also gesucht?" Ich schnaubte leise, als er zögernd nickte. „Nachdem du mich im K.O. geschlagen und im Stich gelassen hast, kam dann doch sowas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen, hm?"  
Daryl sah mich direkt an. „WAS habe ich?"  
„Du hast…" begann ich vorsichtig, doch er unterbrach mich barsch.  
„NEN SCHEIß HAB ICH!"  
„Aber…"  
Er stand auf, griff nach seiner Armbrust und hielt sie mir direkt vors Gesicht.  
„Ich könnte dich auf der Stelle kaltmachen und keine Sau würde nach dir fragen." Zischte er.  
„Du denkst ich hätte mich einfach verpisst und dich diesen Typen überlassen?"  
Ich hielt seinem Blick stand und erhob mich ebenfalls.  
„Was hättest du denn in meiner Situation gedacht?"  
Daryl ließ die Armbrust sinken. Scheinbar verwunderte es ihn, dass ich nicht gleich wieder in Tränen ausbrach.  
„Das letzte, an das ich mich erinnern kann, war, dass du sagtest, es wäre dir scheißegal, was ich mache. Und dann bin ich in diesem Zimmer wieder zu mir gekommen. In ner verdammten Kiste, aus der sie mich dann zum Glück rausgelassen haben. Ich weiß gar nicht wie lange ich dort war. Niemand gab mir Auskunft…Ich hatte Angst, obwohl ich im Prinzip gut behandelt wurde."  
„Ich lag in nem verdammten Graben. Hatte ein scheiß Glück, dass ich nicht von Beißern gefunden wurde."  
„Dann waren das die beiden?"  
Ich ärgerte mich über mich selbst – warum hatte ich NIE daran gedacht? Ich war die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt, Daryl als den Sündenbock hinzustellen, dass ich gar keine andere Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen hatte.  
„Bin dann erstmal ne Zeit durch die Gegend geirrt. Nicht wirklich prickelnd ohne Waffe. Irgendwie hab ich dann zurückgefunden und zum Glück haben diese Wichser meine Sachen nicht angepackt. Deine übrigens auch nicht." Er nickte in Richtung meines Rucksacks, der in einer Ecke stand.  
„Und warum hast du dann nach mir gesucht? Warum bist du nicht einfach ohne mich weiter, wie du es gesagt hattest?"  
„Wollte dir deine Sachen zurückgeben." Antwortete er schulterzuckend.  
Seufzend ließ ich mich auf den Boden sinken.  
„Hey, ich weiß, dass du nicht wirklich der große Redner bist. Und wahrscheinlich auch kein wirklicher Menschenfreund. Das versteh ich – ich bins nämlich auch nicht. Aber du hast mich sicher nicht nur nach mir gesucht, um mir meinen Rucksack zu geben. Denn dann hättest du den auch einfach vor der Türe abstellen können."  
Daryl fühlte sich in dieser Situation sichtlich unwohl.  
„Kann sein, dass ich dich irgendwie ganz Ok finde." Gab er schließlich kaum hörbar zu und verließ dann schnell die Hütte. Schüchtern, wie ein Schuljunge.  
Das war das erste Mal seit langem, dass ich wieder herzhaft lachte.


End file.
